I Don't Deserve to Have You
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O purgatório pode ser um lugar para expiar suas culpas, ou apenas para lembrá-las eternamente. Destiel, Spoiler da 8a temporada. Para Sam Honeybee, Clau Carvalho e Lady Cygnus.


******I DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE YOU...**  


**ShiryuForever94**

Disclaimer: Supernatural não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Eric Kripke. Trabalho feito de fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Songfic, Slash, MxM Relationship, Destiel (Dean e Castiel), Supernatural, spoilers da 8a temporada. Música: Snuff – Slipknot, Castiel's POV

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: O purgatório pode ser um lugar para expiar suas culpas, ou apenas para lembra-las eternamente.

Beta: Lady Cygnus

Castiel's POV

Sou apenas uma sombra, um ser que vaga, sem destino nesse profundo horror. Sinto meu coração arder quando penso que ele está em perigo. Sinto a boca seca nesse corpo humano que guarda minha verdadeira natureza. Não há nada para aplacar meu desespero, nem quero lenitivo algum.

Eu mereço. Eu preciso. Eu desisto. Eu aceito.

Meu nome é Castiel e sou um anjo pecador. Pela perfídia de meus atos, pelo juízo do meu Pai, eu estou onde deveria estar, expiando pecados, sofrendo como nunca antes o meu coração arrancado do meu peito pelo amor que eu não posso controlar.

Assim que cheguei aqui, com Dean, eu precisei sumir da presença dele. Sei que deixei o caçador sem entender nada, mas acontece que sou um anjo e qualquer ser neste lugar sabe disso. Ele seria massacrado pelo ódio que tantos, há milhares de anos, tem de mim.

Não posso sequer aparecer para dizer o motivo pelo qual eu me retiro tão logo Dean me localiza. Por que esse desgraçado desse homem precisa ser tão motivado e querer tanto me encontrar?

O pior é que eu sei o motiv mesmo pelo qual eu preciso que ele jamais me encontre.

Eu o vejo assassinar um vampiro e suspiro fundo. Sinto saudade no fundo da minha alma combalida, mas minha determinação de mantê-lo a salvo pelo máximo de tempo possível é maior.

Vejo também o homem alto e poderoso que se aproxima de Dean. Meu Dean... Abaixo os olhos tentando não imaginar que aquele sim é um aliado poderoso e que poderá ajudar o mais velho dos Winchester como eu sou incapaz de fazer!

Ergo meus olhos para a negritude do céu falso deste lugar e não há voz, nem esperança, nem acalento, nem nuvens. Há apenas o ruído das mordidas de bocas perigosas em carne desavisada. Há apenas ossos sendo quebrados a todo instante e a dor se espraiando por todos os cantos.

Ele perguntou onde está o anjo... Dean está procurando por mim. Eu não posso deixar que ele me encontre, eu preciso fugir, correr e correr, e me ocultar dele para sempre... Se é que para sempre existirá nesse lugar.

Não sou tão forte quanto pensei que fosse e quando se completa o tempo necessário, como se fosse mais um dia, e Dean se deita nos galhos altos de uma árvore para evitar ser assassinado no solo, eu me posiciono em galhos por ali, longe dos olhos dele, longe da presença dele, do amor que sinto por ele.

Este corpo que uso é até que resistente. Esfrego mordidas de insetos e sei que o meu cabelo está bagunçado e sujo. Minha pele está ficando áspera e talvez eu precise achar água para um banho. No entanto, nada disso é importante no momento enquanto eu pairo perto dele, vigiando o pouco sono que ele terá, pois logo algum ser hediondo vai farejar o cheiro dele, avançar pela árvore e balançar e tentar destruir o homem que eu amo.

Eu sei que ele não compreende porque desapareci, sei que está zangado, sei que se sentiu abandonado, mas sou eu quem está preso na minha promessa de mantê-lo a salvo; mesmo que a única maneira de fazer isso seja ficando ao longe, sem poder tocar, falar, beijar...

Sem poder amar...

Dean...

Nunca me julguei especialmente livre, mas agora me sinto tão prisioneiro do peso dos meus muitos pecados, de todos que trucidei quando estive dominado pela sanha justiceira de me considerar um novo Deus.

Quão egoísta, mesquinho e orgulhoso eu fui?

Quanto vai me custar ver ao longe o corpo cansado, as roupas rasgadas, o rosto cheio de lama e o ar perdido do homem que sempre tentou me salvar embora eu quem fosse chamado de anjo do Senhor?

Sinto raiva e isso não é um bom sentimento. Preciso me concentrar e ter calma o bastante para passar por isso, com ele.

_**Bury all your secrets in my skin**_

_**Come away with innocence,**_

_**And leave me with my sins**_

_**The air around me still feels like a cage**_

_**And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again...**_

_**Enterre todos os seus segredos na minha pele**_

_**Desapareça com a inocência,**_

_**E me deixe com os meus pecados**_

_**O ar ao meu redor ainda me parece como uma gaiola**_

_**E o amor é só uma camuflagem para o que parece ser raiva de novo**_

Eu ouço barulhos estranhos. Talvez um wendigo, um ghoul, não sei o que pensar. Eles estão com fome e farejando como as bestas feras que são. Eu não preciso dormir, não preciso viver, só preciso salvar quem amo e talvez tentar que ele entenda que meu amor é tão santo, sagrado, poderoso, que eu não vou deixá-lo sofrer por mim. Eu preciso que Dean compreenda que por amar demais eu preciso cortar o coração dele e fazê-lo sangrar de incompreensão sobre tudo que estou fazendo.

Se eu acho que ele me ama? Eu tenho certeza disso! Tudo que ele já fez, tudo que ele já viu e o fato de haver me perdoado depois que eu o traí nem sei quantas vezes, fraco que fui para desejos megalomaníacos. Minha soberba me derrotou e minha falta de visão me fez perder qualquer norteamento sobre o que eu deveria fazer para ajudar o mundo.

Como dizer a ele que precisa me deixar ir? Como dizer que ele precisa se afastar de mim o mais rapidamente possível? Para longe... O mais longe possível.

Do meu amor, de quem eu sou agora: apenas um perigo para ele, apenas um perdedor singrando os dias impuros e escurecidos desse lugar. Eu queria ter podido dizer a ele, mas se os monstros souberem... Ah se eles souberem o quanto eu me importo, o quanto eu o amo...

Não posso permitir que tenham uma arma tão forte contra Dean! Eu não posso deixar que o atinjam, magoem e que o façam sofrer! Ele já viu e teve o bastante. Talvez ele possa escapar do purgatório, há estórias antigas sobre humanos que podem sair...

Suspiro pesadamente e vejo o wendigo subir pela árvore em que meu amor descansa seu corpo e alma. Não... Ele não vai chegar perto de Dean!

Sou rápido. Sou um anjo do Senhor, sou cruel e sou um exército de um homem só. Em fatias, sangrando; em pedaços, caindo.

Não há mais wendigo algum, Dean... Durma...

Talvez eu jamais devesse ter pensado na hipótese de amar tanto. Eu sou um ser especial, não sou humano. Não creio que eu possa, jamais, mudar... Não posso submeter Dean ao perigo que é estar comigo.

_**So if you love me, let me go.**_

_**And run away before I know.**_

_**My heart is just too dark to care.**_

_**I can't destroy what isn't there.**_

_**Deliver me into my fate -**_

_**If I'm alone I cannot hate**_

_**I don't deserve to have you...**_

_**My smile was taken long ago**_

_**If I can change I hope I never know**_

_**Então se você me ama, deixe-me ir.**_

_**E corra para longe antes que eu perceba.**_

_**Meu coração está negro demais para se importar.**_

_**Não posso destruir o que não está lá.**_

_**Me entregue para dentro do meu destino -**_

_**Se estou só, não posso odiar**_

_**Eu não mereço ter você...**_

_**Meu sorriso foi tomado há muito tempo atrás**_

_**Se eu posso mudar, eu espero nunca saber**_

Meu sobretudo já não está limpo. Tenho alguns papéis de hambúrguer num dos bolsos, uma nota de compras de uma loja de conveniência e até mesmo um pequeno guardanapo velho e sujo onde Dean desenhou um coração e escreveu Castiel dentro. Eu sei que isso é adolescente e ridículo, mas é meu maior tesouro aqui nesse lugar.

Tantas vezes fomos separados, tantos motivos foram dados e em tantas ocasiões eu apenas queria voltar para ele e dizer que sentia muito.

Não há mais possibilidade de que fiquemos juntos. Não pode ser, apenas isso. É perigoso demais para ele. Amar é deixar ir, mesmo que isso me faça ser apenas uma pequena e ínfima parte de quem sou, porque não mais serei completo.

Fecho os olhos por alguns instantes e me lembro de quando retomei minha consciência, quando eu voltei a ser Castiel e não Emanuel e tudo que senti quando descobri que ele ainda me amava. Atrás dos olhos irados dele, das tristezas pelas quais eu o fiz passar, ele ainda me tinha o maior amor que já experimentei depois do amor de Deus.

São apenas memórias agora. São apenas... Tristes lembranças. Ou alegres lembranças. Ou meu único motivo para continuar lutando as lutas que você não deveria precisar lutar. Não tente me salvar, Dean...

_**I still press your letters to my lips**_

_**And cherish them in parts,**_

_**Of me that savor every kiss**_

_**I couldn't face a life without your light**_

_**But all of that was ripped apart...**_

_**When you refused to fight**_

_**Eu ainda aperto suas cartas aos meus lábios**_

_**E as mantenho em partes**_

_**De mim, partes que aproveitaram cada beijo**_

_**Eu não pude encarar a vida sem a sua luz**_

_**Mas tudo isso foi tirado...**_

_**Quando você recusou a lutar**_

Como eu previa, ele não dorme muito. Há uivos, gritos, gemidos e horror demais nesse lugar e eu tenho muito medo que isso vá modificar a alma de Dean a um nível que não sei descrever.

Eu temo, eu me apavoro, com a hipótese de ter que silenciá-lo para que ele não sofra, não quero ter que decidir sobre tirar-lhe a vida porque ele já não poderá ter uma que preste. A vida dele sempre foi difícil, ele sempre teve que ser mais e mais forte. Não me lembro de Dean podendo apenas relaxar - quando não era seu pai ensinando a ser forte, aos quatro anos de idade, era cuidar de seu irmão.

E depois...

Ele precisou enterrar o pai, vigiar o irmão, assistir Sam morrer, vender sua alma, ir ao inferno, tornar-se um torturador; retornar apenas para ver o apocalipse devastar seus amigos, perder Ash, Jo e Ellen e isso nunca parou.

Eu sou um anjo acostumado aos horrores históricos. Eu vi a Inquisição, a peste negra, as guerras santas, a primeira e a segunda guerras mundiais e nunca pude entender corretamente os sentimentos dos seres criados por meu pai. Nunca tive a inveja de Lúcifer, ou quis que tudo fosse reduzido a nada como Rafael.

Então meu coração, que deveria ser inexpugnável, rachou e se abriu, libertando o amor que eu não pensei jamais em sentir. Dean surgiu em minha vida e tudo adquiriu novas cores e sentidos.

Ainda me lembro de quando eu o massacrei por conta dele pensar em aceitar Miguel. Eu o cacei numa noite qualquer e o espanquei com toda a força da minha dor por saber que ele ainda não era forte o bastante e talvez jamais o fosse. As limitações humanas dele sempre me apavoraram, me deixavam atemorizado numa escala sobre-humana.

Será que ele me odiou tanto quanto agora me ama novamente? O horror da situação é que eu preciso odiar para fazer o que é preciso e não sei se terei forças. De repente eu não quero ter forças.

Quase tão infinito era meu medo quanto era o meu amor. Eu tive tanta raiva, eu senti ódio pela primeira vez em minha longa existência. Eu sobreviveria e ele não? Que justiça há nisso? A resposta é fácil: a justiça é uma ilusão. Por causa desses meus pensamentos eu me tornei um pária dentre os meus iguais. Eu descobri o livre arbítrio e fui obrigado a pensar, só que isso traz muitas responsabilidades, pois a escolha pode ser dor.

Sei muito bem o que eu devo fazer, o maldito livre arbítrio me faz saber que eu jamais poderia ser santo, ou salvador, mas que eu apenas queria, às vezes, jamais ter conhecido Dean e sentir o que eu sinto, porque era tão mais fácil permanecer na ignara existência do que significa querer alguém mais que a si mesmo. Sacrifício.

Tal como o filho de meu Senhor, eu me sinto um sacrifício, sendo que eu também assim o escolhi e juro que me sinto blasfemando horrivelmente.

Nem sei quantos xingamentos passam pela minha cabeça e, eu riria, se eu pudesse, pois quase todos eu aprendi com ele. Com Dean.

Já não me sinto esperançoso de nada, sobre ninguém, não sei mais porque sequer insisto em viver. Esqueci-me, não é uma escolha... Sou imortal até que me possa ser permitido morrer.

Sim, eu riria, se eu pudesse.

_**So save your breath, I will not hear.**_

_**I think I made it very clear.**_

_**You couldn't hate enough to love.**_

_**Is that supposed to be enough?**_

_**I only wish you weren't my friend.**_

_**Then I could hurt you in the end.**_

_**I never claimed to be a saint...**_

_**My own was banished long ago**_

_**It took the death of hope to let you go**_

_**Então guarde o seu fôlego, eu não irei escutar.**_

_**Eu acho que deixei tudo muito claro.**_

_**Você não poderia odiar o suficiente para amar.**_

_**Isso era para ser o suficiente?**_

_**E só desejo que você não fosse meu amigo,**_

_**Assim eu poderia te machucar no final**_

_**Eu nunca clamei que era Santo...**_

_**Meu interior foi banido tempos atrás**_

_**Isso custou a morte da esperança para deixar você ir**_

Noto uma pequena movimentação lá embaixo e sei que a tocaia dos que querem a carne pura do meu amor para saciar suas fomes odiosas vai começar.

O que eu fiz você fazer, Dean? Se você não tivesse querido me ajudar, reabrindo o purgatório, nada disso teria acontecido... E agora a culpa é dele? Eu sou o culpado! O peso nas asas que já não me ajudam tanto é cada vez maior. A culpa que possuo terá que ser expiada, além do mais, porque aqui é o purgatório. Eu não poderia querer lugar melhor para isso.

Se eu estivesse sozinho.

Respiro profundamente e o cheiro de sangue do corpo do wendigo sendo devorado logo mais abaixo insidia-se por minhas narinas e pensamentos.

Dean acorda e é hora do meu teatro começar. Eu preciso que ele me esqueça, eu preciso que ele me deixe aqui e vá embora tão logo seja possível. Eu preciso quebra-lo mais do que ele já está. Será meu derradeiro ato de amor.

Apareço diante dele sem aviso e os olhos verdes dele brilham e ele sorri. Oh, meu Pai, por favor dai-me forças...

"Covarde." A palavra sai enquanto bile sobe em minha garganta e quase vomito de ódio de mim mesmo. E de vergonha pelo que preciso fazer.

"Do que está falando, Cas?"

"Eu vi você e o tal vampiro conversando. Aliou-se a eles não foi? Não teve forças, nem caráter, para resistir. Você não presta!" Dou-lhe um soco bem dado, mas evito que ele caia nas pedras e galhos lá embaixo. Eu o observo com ódio exalando dos meus olhos enquanto meu coração chora.

"Foi você quem desapareceu, Cas! Mas agora está aqui! Veio ficar comigo? Lutaremos juntos, sairemos daqui e poderemos seguir adiante e..."

"Eu não quero você. Estou decepcionado e cansado de andar por aí com um humano inferior que sequer pode se virar sozinho por aqui sem ter que se aliar a uma porcaria de vampiro assassino. Você me enoja, Dean!"

Os olhos dele se arregalam de estupor. Ele não está acreditando no que escuta e eu me sinto cada vez menor e sem valor.

"Castiel, você pode estar chateado por alguma coisa, mas não diga que não me quer..."

Ele deve estar tão cansado, tão quebrado por dentro. Os olhos dele, que já me olharam com amor, com paixão e desejo, agora me olham com descrédito, como se eu não fosse mais quem ele achou que eu era. Eu me odeio por fazer isso, mas é justamente esse meu ódio que irá salvar meu amor.

"Pode ir com seu vampiro de estimação. Eu realmente não quero mais nada, nem ninguém, estou muito bem como estou e, se dá algum valor à vida, apenas não me procure nunca mais. Eu posso até sair daqui, mas não pretendo levar você, Dean. Você não vale à pena." Sinto meu corpo se contorcer, meu estômago embrulhar e novamente o gosto amargo da bile sobe por minha voz. Eu não vou suportar vê-lo olhar pra mim como está fazendo agora, com total decepção e dor, eu preciso ir. Não é fácil para um anjo mentir assim, mas é o que eu faço e farei até ele estar bem, estar a salvo. Não sei se algum dia eu o verei, mas eu... Eu...

Eu mereço. Eu preciso. Eu desisto. Eu aceito.

"Cas..."

Ele chama, sem entender quase nada e eu dou de ombros, um sorriso irônico e apenas dou-lhe as costas. "Vá se danar, Dean."

Preciso fugir, sumir. Preciso sair das vistas dele antes que ele me veja chorar. Anjos também mentem, Dean... Eu não quero ver... Eu não quero saber. Saia daqui, Dean. Sobreviva apenas porque… Eu te amo…

_**So break yourself against my stones**_

_**And spit your pity in my soul**_

_**You never needed any help**_

_**You sold me out to save yourself**_

_**And I won't listen to your shame**_

_**You ran away - you're all the same**_

_**Angels lie to keep control...**_

_**My love was punished long ago**_

_**If you still care, don't ever let me know**_

_**If you still care, don't ever let me know...**_

_**Então se quebre contra as minhas pedras**_

_**E cuspa sua empatia na minha alma**_

_**Você nunca precisou de nenhuma ajuda**_

_**Você me vendeu por inteiro para se salvar**_

_**E eu não escutarei a sua vergonha**_

_**Você fugiu como os outros**_

_**Anjos mentem para manter o controle...**_

_**Meu amor foi punido tempos atrás**_

_**Se você ainda se importa, nunca me deixe saber**_

_**Se você ainda se importa, nunca me deixe saber...**_


End file.
